Rebirth
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Daisuke thought he couldn't love again after Ken's death in the World of Darkness. Daisuke is reunited with his boyfriend three years later. However, Ken has no memories of his previous life and is now part human, part digimon. What happens when a new enemy emerges in revenge? [Olympos XII] [Daiken] [Neptunemon x Venusmon]
1. Ken and Wormmon Alive?

_Daisuke was walking along a beach, lost in thought. The beach was surprisingly empty for a nice afternoon day. He frowned as he thought about Ken and Wormmon. He didn't want anything to do with the others right now. They were suffocating and were trying to hook him up with someone else since he lost his boyfriend. He sighed. Ken was the only person for him. They were soul mates._

 _"Look what I found Wormmon!"_

 _Daisuke blinked as he heard a familiar voice. That sounded just like Ken. He looked in the direction of a hidden cave and entered it. More laughing could be heard and then there was a bright light._

 _"Come Chosen of Miracles. Kindness waits for you in his new life."_

Daisuke gasped for air as he woken up from his dream. Veemon was looking at him with a sad face. Daisuke wiped away a tear as he thought about his recurring dream. "Are you okay?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah...yeah...fine. It was just a dream."

Veemon frowned at him but didn't say anything as Daisuke got out of bed and took a seat at his desk.

Daisuke stared at the small photograph that was near his computer. _Three years._ It had been three years since his best friend died. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He and the other Chosen Children were fighting Dragomon and Daemon. They were losing and would have died if Ken and Stingmon hadn't sacrifice themselves to save them. Daisuke sighed as he glanced at the inactive D-3. He felt broken when Ken and Stingmon died. No doubt that Veemon felt the same way. He guessed that was why he kept Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke glanced back to his bed to see his partner.

"Are we going to the meeting?" He asked sadly since he already knew the answer. Daisuke sighed again. He hadn't been to a meeting in three years. Why start now? He smiled sadly and shook his head no.

"Sorry dude I can't. I don't think I can sit down and listen to them talk about the Digital World while..." Daisuke trailed off as he thought about his best friend. He can still see Ken's smile when they talk about nothing, his frown when he was worried, his tears when he was upset. He remembered his sad smile when he and Stingmon gave up their lives for them and the blood and screams that followed it. He remembers how Ken's parents couldn't take the loss of their child and ended their lives in turn. He closed his eyes as he remembered not seeing Wormmon's DigiEgg and the words Gennai said that Wormmon will not be reborn without his partner and that he was not sure if a human can be reborn but it was uncertain.

Daisuke opened his eyes as he recalled Gennai's words. He glanced at Veemon and repeated what he remembered. "Do you think it's possible for Ken to be reborn in the Digital World?"

"It's possible, but he might not be human anymore."

"But it is possible right?" Daisuke asked as he put Ken's D-3 in his pocket.

"I guess..." Veemon's eyes widen for a moment. "You think he might be reborn as a digimon or something."

"I'm not sure but if he is we might be able to locate him."

"But you have his D-3." Veemon said as he got off the bed and walked towards his partner.

"True but Ken's D-3 will react to only him and what about the Crest of Kindness. Ken had it on him when he died."

"Which means we can track him through his crest if he was reborn?" Veemon asked with a smile.

"Hopefully." Daisuke turned on his computer and waited for the Digital Gate to appear. He lifts his D-3 and opens the gate, "Digi-Port Open!"

* * *

Daisuke blinked as he and Veemon were transported to a beach. He blinked, this beach looked familiar. He and Veemon got up and started to walk down the beach. He pulled out Ken's D-3 and noticed that it turned on. He gasped as he showed it to Veemon. "Look."

Veemon looked at it with surprise when the D-3 showed a pink dot on it. "Is that Ken?"

Daisuke grins. "It better be! Let's go!" Daisuke sprinted down the beach, following the map on the D-3. He stopped as he stumbles into a hidden cave. "Veemon I know this place."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was here in that dream I kept having. You know the one with me walking on a beach and then I hear a voice telling Wormmon to look at something." Veemon eyes widen as he remembered.

"Are you sure that was a dream?" Daisuke was about to reply when he suddenly heard a familiar voice."

"Look Wormmon!"

Daisuke gasped as he ran inside and followed the voice.

"That looks so nice Ken-chan! I like the different shells you put in that necklace."

"You really think so?"

Daisuke turned the corner and stopped when he came to an underground lake. Daisuke walked around a boulder and smiles softly as he see his boyfriend and Wormmon. Ken was sitting on a boulder in the water and Wormmon was on another boulder next to him. However, he wasn't exactly human anymore. Ken still had the same color hair and eyes, but his hair was longer and was decorated with shells and beads. Ken wasn't wearing any clothing, but that didn't seem to matter since he had a beautiful purple merman tail. On his right shoulder was a pink tattoo of his crest and there was also a tag and crest around his neck.

"A merman?" Daisuke whispered as he glanced at Veemon. Veemon looked shocked and yet close to tears. Daisuke felt his own eyes water as he saw Ken placing the shell necklace down and started making another one. Daisuke looked at Wormmon and noticed that he was the same. The only difference was that he was wearing shell bracelets and had a blue tattoo on his body.

"Ken? Wormmon?" Daisuke didn't realize he said that a little to loud until the two were startled by his voice and stopped what they were doing.

"Did you hear that?" Ken asked as he turned around.

"I think so. Maybe some of the local digimon decided to play at the beach."

"Maybe." Ken said with a small unsure frown. He turned back to the necklace and went back to work, only to stop when he ran out of shells. "Oh no. I'm out of shells." Ken looked at Wormmon as he put the necklace done and jumps into the water with a bag in his hand. "I'm going to get more shells and beads. I'll be right back."

"Okay Ken. Be careful."

"I will." Ken reassures him before going under the water.

After Ken left Wormmon looks in his direction with a smile. "I know you are there Daisuke and Veemon. You can come out now." Daisuke was startled that Wormmon knew he was there, but he did what the digimon asked.

"Hey Wormmon."

"Wormmon!"

Wormmon chuckles at his friend. "It's nice to see you guys again. How did you find us?"

"Ken's D-3 turned on and showed us were you guys were. Plus Daisuke been having dreams about this cave for about two years now." Wormmon blinked at them for a moment as Veemon mentioned the dream.

"That's very odd. Ken-chan and I have been coming here for the past two years now." Wormmon said thoughtfully and paused when Daisuke seemed troubled about something. "Is there something you want to ask Daisuke?"

Daisuke fidgeted nervously. "How is it that Ken...? I mean the tail and being alive and..."

Wormmon sighed when Daisuke's voice trailed off. "When we died some very powerful digimon along with the Will of the Digital World gave me and Ken a second chance. My egg appeared when Ken was reborn. However, as you noticed he's not really human anymore. He's part digimon now."

"Does he remember anything?" Veemon asked, curious that Wormmon seems to remember everything.

Wormmon shook his head. "No. He doesn't remember anything from his previous life."

Daisuke's face fell. "He doesn't remember me?"

"I'm sorry Daisuke. Ken doesn't remember anything, but he does have these feelings that he is missing something in his life."

Daisuke looked at Wormmon sadly at first, but then his face lit up when he heard that Ken had these feelings. Did this mean that he had another chance at love?

"Does Ken have powers then?" Veemon asked.

"He has healing abilities and a natural talent for finding shells and beads and making them into stuff."

"That interesting." Daisuke mused. Daisuke looked at the D-3 that was still in his hand and walked towards the edge of the lake. "Here, Ken will need this." Wormmon smiles as Daisuke tosses the D-3 to him.

"Thanks. I was wondering why Ken didn't have his D-3 when he was reborn. Do you want to stay and talk to him when he gets back?"

Daisuke smiles. "Sure."


	2. Meeting Daisuke and Veemon

Ken looks at the various shells on the ground and picks a few. There was quite a variety of them in different shapes and colors. He hoped that his papa likes them. He wondered why his papa was upset this morning though. Maybe something happened at that meeting a couple days ago with his friends. Ken frowned slightly. His father was a bit annoyed that he had to go to the meeting even if it's like twice a week. He wondered what they talked about.

Ken picked a few more shells and beads into his bag until it was slightly full. With a small smile on his face he patted the bag and swam back to the cave where Wormmon was waiting for him. When he emerged from the water he was surprised to see a very cute boy with goggles on his spiky maroon color hair and a Veemon talking to Wormmon. Ken wondered if they knew each other. The three seem to be having a nice chat about something.

"Wormmon?"

Wormmon turned to him when he swam closer. Wormmon smiles at him as he sees him. "Great! Your back Ken-chan. Did you find more shells for your father present?"

"Yes. I found some different ones. They're very pretty." Ken said with a smile as he thought about his father's present. "Who are they?" He asked as he looked at the human and digimon.

"Ken-chan this is Daisuke and Veemon. Their friend of mine. Daisuke is a Chosen Child like you."

Ken smiles as he did remember his digimon telling him about humans that saved the Digital World and are partnered to digimon. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Ken." Ken noticed an emotion flicking in the human's eyes. Was that sadness he saw? Why? Why was he sad?

"Hi Ken. It's nice to meet you too." The human replied, but that sadness was still there.

"I'm Veemon!" Veemon said as he jumped onto the boulder that was next to Wormmon.

Ken smiles at them as he swim to the edge of the lake and pushes himself up so he can sit next to the upset human. The human gives him a smile but the sadness was still there. "Do you want to help?" Ken asked with a smile as he took out some shells, coral, and seaweed from his bag.

* * *

Ken smiles as he finished another necklace. Wormmon and Veemon were catching up and he and Daisuke made about ten necklaces in the past hour. Ken reaches for another seaweed to start another one.

Ken glanced at Daisuke and saw him deciding on a seashell. Ken thought he was very nice and funny. Though there was something about him that made him feel warm inside. There was something about this human that made him feel different emotions that he might have to ask his mother about when he sees her tomorrow. Ken isn't sure why he feels this way if he doesn't know him, yet it felt like he had known this human for a long time, which didn't make sense to him.

"Who are these for?" Daisuke asked.

"Papa was upset this morning so I thought I make him these to make him happy again." Ken told him and was curious what the confused look was for.

"Papa?"

"Papa is the God of the sea, Neptunemon."

"Neptunemon?" Ken turned to look at Veemon, who look shocked. Ken blinked at him. "He's one of the Olympos XII. He's one of the twelve most powerful God Man Digimon in the Digital World."

Ken blinked as the two stared at him in shock. Ken fidgeted nervously. Why were they staring at him like that? "That's amazing." Daisuke breathed and smiles at him. Ken noticed that the sadness was replaced with something else that he couldn't identify.

Ken moved his tail slightly as he looked at Daisuke's and Veemon's expression in confusion. He didn't understand. "I guess. Papa is very nice, but is a bit grumpy when he is taken away from his duties when we go to those meetings twice a week. Though I do get to see mama and aunty Minervamon again!" Ken said excitedly. He was so looking forward to tomorrow.

"Ken-chan we should get back." Ken blinks as he looked at his digimon. "Your father wanted you home early, remember? You don't want him to send the aqua digimon guard after you again."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Why he has to be so overprotective? It's not like he doesn't know where I am!" Ken said with a pout.

Wormmon chuckled. "You're his only son. Of course he's going to worry." Ken glared at him and finally noticed a strange device in his claws.

"What's that?" Ken asked curiously. He frowned as he studied it. It looked familiar for some reason.

"It's your D-3 Ken-chan." Wormmon told him as he jumped off the boulder and held it up to him. Ken blinked as he touched the strange device and was startled when it burst to life. The D-3's screen glowed as a female voice said his name, Wormmon's name, his crest of Kindness, and something called a Armor DigiEgg of Kindness. Ken blinked as the D-3 beeped and went into his bag.

"That was interest." Ken said with an raised eyebrow and a glance to Wormmon. Wormmon nodded too and looked at Daisuke as he cleared his throat.

Ken looked at his new human friend and looked at him curiously as he gives him another strange device. "This is a D-Terminal Ken. We can keep in touch through email. If you ever want to talk or meet up you can send me an email. My email is already in it." Ken smiles as he takes the D-Terminal.

"Thank you Daisuke." Ken placed the D-Terminal in his bag and picked up Wormmon and placed him on his shoulder. "I'm going to be with my parents tomorrow, but you can meet me here later in the afternoon tomorrow." The human smiled.

"Okay! Sure!"

"Bye!" Ken and Wormmon said as Ken dived into water.

"I like him." Ken mused as he swam back home. Wormmon smiled at him.

"I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Ken smiles. "It feels like we already are."


	3. Olympos XII Meeting

Neptunemon swims through the quiet halls before going to bed himself. It was a long day of headaches due to certain subjects and friends. But it was worth it in the end when his little one came back from his day of collecting and crafting. He smiles at the multiple seashell necklaces that Ken made for him. His son was very sweet and thoughtful in that sense. The others often complained that what he and his lover were doing was wrong.

As a human child, Ken's life was miserable. The darkness took away his brother, attacked him when he was vulnerable and made him into the Kaiser. He shook his head sadly at that thought. The child was so ashamed at what he did due to the darkness. The child was broken in a way and was even targeted by the damn Demon Lord, until he was defeated in the end. Ken's life was cut short as he sacrificed himself to protect his friends and family.

Neptunemon opened the door to his son's room and went inside. He swam to Ken's bed and smiles. Ken was fast asleep with Wormmon sleeping on the pillow near his head. His little one really did live up to his crest, that he was sure of. When Ken died he and Venusmon gave the child a second chance, for the Will of the Digital World demanded it. By giving the child a small portion of their data they were able to revive him, giving him a second chance at life. It was a long process though. Ken and Wormmon were asleep for a whole year before the reconfiguration was completed. They were surprised that he took the form of part aqua digimon, part human. Then again it wasn't surprising.

They all adored Ken and vowed to protect him. Apollomon thought it was unwise to shield the child from the world though. The child was given a clean slate, without any memories of his previous life. He was completely and absolutely innocent from the corruption of humans, digimon, and darkness and that's how they plan to keep it. Wormmon on the other hand, remembered everything but understood to not reveal what happened in the past. That was Ken's old life and he saw no need to bring it up. Wormmon seemed to enjoy having his partner smiling and laughing all the time, as it should be.

He smiles at the two. Wormmon was very loyal to his partner and would do what he thought was right for him. He was quite surprised that Wormmon's data was altered a bit though. This might actually be the first time a Wormmon can survive in the sea. Then again his data was fused with the young digimon. He gently moves the blanket up a bit to cover the two. After tucking Ken in and whispering goodnight, Neptunemon retreats to his own bedroom to rest up for tomorrows meeting and the fights he knew he will face.

* * *

Daisuke smiles as he stares at the ceiling. Daisuke couldn't quite sleep yet. He was too happy to sleep. All he could think about was that Ken was alive and well. Daisuke was so happy for that. All the Chosen were devastated when Ken died. He was affected more though, since he was Ken's boyfriend and jogress partner. It hurt when he felt their connection snap in two. It was felt like he was dying along with his boyfriend. He never wanted to feel that again.

Daisuke turns to look at his sleeping partner. He smiles softly, remembering that DemiVeemon was very happy to see his best friend again too. Though it hurt that Ken lost all his memories of his previous life. When he was talking to Ken it felt like Ken was like a child with no knowledge of the outside world, totally innocent. Was that even possible?

If that was the case then it would not be a good idea to remind him of his previous life, not that he wants to anyway. Although he could feel their connection. He knew Ken felt it too. He noticed the confusion in Ken's eyes as well as the glances he keep sending his way. Daisuke smiled at that. It seemed that Ken didn't understand their connection at all. He wondered if those digimon that are raising him are going to explain that to him.

Daisuke closes his eyes as he thinks about his boyfriend. In time he knew that Ken will ask questions about their connection. In time he hoped to gain Ken's trust and love again. It wouldn't be that hard though, he mused to himself. Ken was always good at judging people, especially when it came to him. With a plan in his head Daisuke finally went to sleep with thoughts of making love to his innocent boyfriend in the near future.

* * *

Ken laughs as he swims into the portal that will take him and papa to the Olympos XII headquarters. All of them go there for the meetings and sanctuary. Though only a few of them actually live there, like Apollomon, Minervamon, and his mother. His papa was laughing behind him as well for all of his excitement, despite him not understanding what they talk about half of the time.

"Slow down child! You're faster than me." Ken and Wormmon giggled as Ken slows down a bit. His papa was only slow because of all the armor he wears. But it was still fun to race him when Ken actually gets a chance.

"But Papa," Ken pouted at his father. "I want to see mama!"

"You will!" Neptunemon says as he chuckles at his son. "Come here before you get hurt. Who knows where those idiots put the portal this time." Ken giggles as he swims towards his papa and sits on his shoulder.

As he did that the end of the portal appeared and the two found themselves on top of the waterfall and falling. "Waaahhh!" Wormmon screams from his place on Ken's shoulder. Ken laughs as he holds onto his papa as they fall down the waterfall and towards the lake below. Meanwhile his papa was cursing up a storm.

"DAMN YOU VULCANUSMON! MINERVAMON! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Daisuke paces as he waits for the others to get here. He had called a meeting to tell the others about Ken and Wormmon. He was excited. Ken was alive again! After three years of feeling dead, now he felt totally alive, like he used to be. His parents were shocked to see him bouncing off the walls and talking a mile a minute again. Though they were happy to not see him all depressed and stuff like that. Jun had asked him last night what happen for him to be full of life again. He had told her about his meeting with Ken and she was relieved in a way.

After Ken's death she helped him to try to move on, but he just couldn't do it. Now he knows why. Jun cries in relief at hearing the news. She was shocked to hear that he had no memories though. She suggested it was because of the fact that he was reborn, so some of the his DNA or data must have gotten corrupted or deleted while this happen. Daisuke was slightly disturbed by this, but not much. All he cared about was that Ken was alive.

He glance at the door as the doorbell rang. He stopped his pacing and walked out of the living room and towards the door.

* * *

Ken emerges from the water, happily. He and Wormmon giggle as the two adult digimon laugh hysterically near the lake. Neptunemon emerges a few seconds later, looking very annoyed. Neptunemon glares a heated glare at Vulcanusmon and Minervamon. Ken swims away before his father starts to curse out the other two digimon. Ken swims to the edge of the lake and sits on ground. He swings his tail out of the water and to the ground. Ken's tail then shimmers as he transforms into his human form.

In his human form Ken's purple tail is replaced with human legs. On his legs he wears purple yoga pants that reaches his knees and on his feet he has on black martial arts shoes. Ken picks up Wormmon and cradles him in his arms as he adjusted his bag that was on his shoulder. He get on his feet and walks past the three adults. He goes into the Roman style castle to go and search for his mother.

Ken walks into the second hall that will take him to the conference room. The conference was a huge room with a huge table in the middle. The light blue walls were decorated with drawings of the Digital World's history. On one side of the wall was an open hallway filled with water, which led to the far end of the table next to Apollomon. Ken saw four digimon as he entered the room. In the conference room Ken saw a lion, flame god, Apollomon; the snake, bacchus god, Baccusmon; the rabbit like digimon god, Dianamon; and his mother Venusmon. Ken smiles brightly at her as he walks and calls her name.

* * *

Venusmon was talking to Dianamon when her child came in. She knew he was here before he called her name. She smiles warmly as they hug each other.

"Ken, Wormmon, how are you?"

"Good!" The two answered.

"Where's your father?" She asked when suddenly the huge explosion of water and other attacks can be heard from outside. "What did Vulcanusmon and Minervamon do now?" She asked when Apollomon and Dianamon ran out of the room to stop the fight.

"They put the portal on top of the waterfall." Wormmon said with a sigh.

"It was fun!" Ken added. "Wormmon and papa were screaming all the way down!"

"I was not! I was worried about your safety." Wormmon countered and winced when another explosion was heard.

"This could take awhile." She sighs as they take a seat at the table. Ken sits next to her and places Wormmon on the table. She smiles as Wormmon goes to the center of the table to grab three apples for them. Wormmon comes back and give them an apple. Ken thanks his partner and takes a bite of the juicy apple. "So sweetie, did anything interesting happen?" She asked as she took a bite of her own apple.

Ken's eyes lit up at the question. "Oh yes! I met this human yesterday!"

"A human?"

* * *

Daisuke frowns as the others gave him skeptical looks. Was it really so hard to believe that Ken and Wormmon were reconfigured. He glanced at Hikari and Taichi for support. However, they didn't seem to believe him either. There was nothing but pity in their eyes.

"Daisuke," Hikari started with a sad smile. "I know it's been hard since Ken's death, but…"

"Ken is not dead anymore!" Daisuke growled back. "He's alive! Me and Veemon saw him yesterday!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DAISUKE! DON'T YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF!" Daisuke glared at Miyako. "KEN HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THREE YEARS! THREE YEARS! WE ALL MISS HIM, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE STORIES OF HIM BEING REBORN AND ALL THAT NONSENSE!"

"MIYAKO! BE QUIET!" Sora, Mimi, and Hikari yells, shutting the girl up.

Hikari sighs as she looks back at Daisuke. "I know you were affected the most about Ken's death, but are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. Did no one believe him? "No of course not! Me and Veemon went to the cave yesterday and followed Ken's D-3. It led me right to his crest. Wormmon was there too." He looked at the others, hoping to find someone who believed him. "Does anyone believe? How can all of you forgotten that Gennai told us that Ken could be reborn? Digimon do it all the time. Why not us? We are data when we go to the Digital World."

"It is possible." Koushiro said thoughtfully. "A human has never died in the Digital World, so we can't be certain." He looked at Daisuke with a slight frown. "What happen to Ken's D-3?"

"I gave it to him. He has his D-Terminal too."

"YOU WHAT!" Miyako screeched. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID? THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A DIGIMON IN DISGUISE FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

Daisuke ignored her, as did everyone else. "What do you think Koushiro?" Taichi asked.

"If what Daisuke is saying is true then we can locate Ken if he really is alive."

"He is!" Daisuke and Veemon repeated in annoyance. Was no one going to believe him?

* * *

"Yes! We were at the cave making seashell necklaces for papa. I ran out so I went to get more. When I got back there was a human with a Veemon. His name is Daisuke."

Venusmon was surprised. That child was one of the Chosen that had a deep connection to her child. The Child of Miracles was a very special child from what she could tell. She knew that the bond between the two went deeper than friendship. She smiles softly. She wondered if Ken felt that connection when they saw each other again.

"He was really nice, but he seemed sad for some reason. I'm not sure why...but I don't like that." Ken frowned slightly in confusion. "I also get these strange feelings when I'm near him, even though I just met him. It's like...I don't know. I get this warm feeling and these other strange feelings." He looks at her expectantly. "I don't understand mama. Do you know why?"

Venusmon thought about her child's confusion. _So he has felt it,_ she thought with a smile. "Sweetie this is a bit complicated to explain." Ken looked at her in confusion. "Tell me, when you're near him do you want to prevent him from being sad?"

"Yes." Ken answered, his eyes wide in worry.

"Do you feel this very pleasant, warm feeling when he smiles at you or when you are near him?"

Ken blinked at her. "You mean that strange warm feeling in my chest?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Yeah, I guess." Ken frowned slightly. "Am I sick?"

She laughs softly. "No baby. You are not sick. I think it's obvious that you might be in love with him." Ken looked at her in confusion as he tried to process what she was telling him.

"Love? Like you and papa?" She thought for a moment and then nodded.

"In a way." She took another bite of her fruit. "You see, me and Neptunemon have a complicated relationship. We love each other very much, but you know how he rules his digimon in the sea, while I do things up here." She smiles softly at her child. "Despite all of this we managed to deepen our love for each other and make time for each other, especially when it comes to you." She adds as she tickles his chest, making him giggle as he tries to protect himself from her tickling fingers.

"Mama stop!" Ken giggles as she tickles him for a few more minutes. When she finally stops he smiles at her and asks, "How am I in love with him? We just met."

"Have you heard of soul mates?" She asked as she rests her arms on the table.

"Souls mates are digimon who love each other, right?" Ken asks as Wormmon gives him a cup of water.

"Almost. Soul mates are two humans or digimon who are destined for each other or made for each other. They are two halves of the same soul, if you think of it that way. " Ken looked at her as he drinks his water. "Think of it this way. From the moment you are born, your soul is split in two and makes two people or digimon. Those two people or digimon are destined for each other and are meant to be with each other in life and in death."

"So he and I are made for each other?" He asked with a hint of clarity in his voice.

"Yes, sweetie that right."

* * *

Daisuke waits as Koushiro types on his laptop. The others were still skeptical though. He and Veemon waited in the kitchen and decided to keep themselves occupied. Daisuke looked in the fridge and took out two cans of soda. He gives one Veemon as they sit on the countertop. It was a good thing has mother wasn't here. She would have yelled at him if she saw him now.

He sighs as he takes out his D-Terminal and begins to write a message to his boyfriend. He asked what he was doing today and when they should meet up and where. After he send the message he looked at Veemon.

"Well hopefully I'm not interrupting anything over there."

* * *

Ken jumped in surprise as a beeping cut into his bored mind during the adults' meeting He flushed slightly and mumbled an apology to his parents and Apollomon, who was currently speaking. Apollomon smiles at him and tells him he can take that outside since he didn't have to partake in the meeting anyway. Ken thanks him before taking Wormmon and leaving the room and into the hall.

Ken decided to go to the garden, which wasn't that far. He walks down the hall that would take him to the beautiful garden that his mother takes care of. The garden was filled with different plants that were both common and rare in the Digital World. Ken walked towards a small bench near a water fountain. Wormmon jumps out of his arms and goes in the direction of the flower bed to see what's there.

Ken takes a seat on the bench and takes out his D-Terminal. He opens it up to see that Daisuke messaged him. He glanced at the message curiously and reads it. "Who are these others that he's talking about?" Ken wondered to himself as Daisuke complains about these other kids that are at his house. He tilts his head slightly as Daisuke rambles a bit, before asking when they should meet up? Ken thought for a moment. His parents' meeting would end at around eleven. They could have lunch at the beach or in the cave at around noon. Ken smiled at the idea and replied the message back and waited for Daisuke's response.

* * *

Daisuke blinked as Ken replied to him back. He looked at Ken's answer and smiles. "Hey Veemon Ken says that we can meet up at the cave or the beach for lunch and have a picnic. What you think?"

"That's a great idea! We can play in the water at the beach." Daisuke nodded and replied back. He waited for a few seconds when he got another message from Ken. He smiles as Ken agreed with the plan and would see him there.

"Daisuke?" Looked up to see Hikari and Tailmon with a worried expression on their faces. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He told her as he puts his D-Terminal back into his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at the worried expression on Hikari's face. "What?"

"Daisuke," she spoke gently, which really annoyed him.

"Don't 'Daisuke' me Yagami! Ken is alive! I saw him and talked to him yesterday and just now today! Don't you dare say I'm imagining things or it wasn't him! I know my boyfriend a lot better than any of you do!"

Hikari sighed after his outburst. She took a seat next to him with Tailmon in her lap. "Alright Daisuke. I'm not saying you are making this up, but it's very suspicious. Ken's been dead for three years. If he did, by some chance, get reborn like a digimon, why hasn't he try to get in contact with us or you when he was reborn?"

Daisuke shoulders slumped slightly, but it was Tailmon who answered. "He probably doesn't remember." Hikari glanced at her digimon. "Many digimon don't remember their previous life when they are reborn. This usually depends on the nature of the death and if any of the data got damaged or corrupted during reconfiguration."

Hikari's eyes widen slightly as she processed that. "Ken and Stingmon sacrifice their lives for us to escape the Dark Ocean. He died protecting us and ended up severing the link of that dimension with his very life and crest." She frowned as she remembered Ken and Stingmon dying before the portal closed, sealing them away from the Dark Ocean.

"It was not pretty." Tailmon said with a sigh.

"Wait, so you believe me?" Daisuke asked. Hikari smiled at him and nodded.

"Well yeah. I can't deny what you said. We don't know enough about the Digital World to say that Ken hasn't been reborn. I'm just concern about his well being since he will probably be the first half human, half digimon to ever exist."

"From what Wormmon tells us Ken is in the care of two of the Olympos XIl. He address them as his parents." Veemon said.

"Serous?" Tailmon asked in surprise. From what she heard, those digimon are very powerful and in a way are like gods.

"Yup." Veemon told her. Hikari smiled slightly.

"I guess Ken is in good hands then. Mind if I come with you when you see him?"

Daisuke thought for a moment. "I guess it's okay. We are having a picnic near the beach. It might be best if it's just us though. I don't want to scare him with all of us." Hikari nodded.

"It's for the best." She agreed. "We should probably bring some food with us."

"And some snacks." Veemon said as he and Daisuke jumped off the counter.

"Yes that too." Hikari laughs softly as they walked back to the living room.

Daisuke smiled as he quickly email Ken to not worry about bringing food since he and Hikari will be bringing everything. Before they returned to the others they agreed to meet up later in a few hours with everything they need for the picnic.

* * *

His son was in love? Well, he knew that he and that Chosen destinies were intertwined. It was only a matter of time before they found each other again. However, he wasn't sure if he liked it too much. He had grown protective of his son and was determined to preserve his innocence.

He gritted his teeth as Apollomon talked about their enemy. He was worried. It wasn't unusual that their enemy will attempt to destroy them again. However, they didn't have a child to watch and care for back then. He feared that that jerk might try to harm his child.

He glanced at Venusmon and noticed how tense she was. She must be feeling the same way to. He turned his attention back to Apollomon.

Apollomon was talking about the damn titan's last known location. A map was on the table and showed several dots on it. He frowned slightly as he noticed that the dots was close to Fire Island. Wasn't his son always there?

He hoped his son never crossed that titan's path. It would be disastrous for him any anyway. He smirked at that. If that digimon even thinks of going near his son, there will be hell to pay. That he was certain of.


	4. Picnic With Hikari and Tailmon

Ken glances at his mother as she talks to his not so happy father about the picnic. His mother seemed pleased that he was going on a picnic with his…soul mate? Maybe he should just stay with friend for now. He still haven't disgusted that bit of info yet. He looks at Minervamon as she tells him a story about one of her adventures.

"I was trapped with no way to get out." Minervamon had her palms out in front of her as she crunches down slightly and dramatically reenactment her story. "Ogremon surrounded us! There was no way out. They were going to capture us and take us to their master that was a Death General for the Bagra Army."

"Did they capture you and Nene and the rest of your friend?" Ken asked curiously.

She smiled at him as she lifts up her huge sword. "Hahaha! They never stood a chance! We fought them to the bitter end and had the human Digixross me and Jetmon. I flew into the air and fought them off. Shoutmon was there and we fought the enemy. They all beg for mercy as we tossed them into the river." Minervamon laughs, which caught the attention of Apollomon and Neptunemon.

"Minervamon! What lies are you telling my son?" Minervamon rolled her eyes at him.

"Just telling him the story of when I battle against the Ogremon." She told him.

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that you and Apollomon got sent to this other Digital World with Death Generals and a Digimon King. Don't you know how ridiculous that sounds!"

"You're just jealous that you weren't there." She said with a mocking smile.

"You wish!"

"Enough you two!" The two turned to Apollomon, who was looking very amused. "Neptunemon leave Minervamon alone. She's doing a good job of keeping the child entertained." He gestured to Ken, who was still sitting in his chair, with Wormmon in his lap, patiently waiting for Minervamon to continued her story.

"What happened next?" Wormmon asked wen the adults finally stopped arguing.

With a smirk Minervamon turns away from Neptunemon and returns her attention to Ken and Wormmon. "Tossing them into the water was anything but the end of the fight. It turned out they were the decoy while the Death General appeared…"

* * *

Daisuke smiles as he sees Hikari enter his room. They both had bags filled with food and other picnic stuff. "Ready to go." He asked as he grabbed Veemon.

"Yup." She said as she grabs Tailmon.

Daisuke holds up his D-3. "Digital Gate Open!" Both he and Hikari were sucked into the gate and soon found themselves at the beach that Daisuke was at before. Daisuke looked around, wondering where Ken and Wormmon were. He blinked as a purple portal appeared above the ocean. "What's with the portal?" Veemon M, Tailmon, and Hikari shrugged and were startled when a familiar voice came from the portal.

"WHAAA!"

"Sounds like Wormmon is having fun." Veemon snickered as Wormmon and Ken appeared out of the portal dived into the water.

"You're right!" Tailmon and Hikari exclaimed. "They are alive." Daisuke smirked.

"Told you." Daisuke exclaimed as Ken emerge from the water with Wormmon clinging on to his shoulder with an upset expression and a bag around his shoulder. "Ken! Wormmon! Over here!" Daisuke smiles as Ken waves at him before diving into the water again. The next time Ken appeared above the water was when he was closer to the shore. They watched as Ken sits on shore and moves his tail to the sand. They both gasped in surprise as Ken's tail transform into legs. Ken smiles as he stands up and walks to them.

"What?" Ken asked curiously as Daisuke, Hikari, Veemon, and Tailmon continue to stare. Daisuke shook himself out of the daze he was in.

"Nothing. I wasn't aware that you could change your tail like that." Ken shrug his shoulders as Wormmon crawled towards Tailmon and Veemon.

"I'm only in my human form when me and Wormmon go on land or when we visit mama. Other than that I tend to stay in my regular form."

Hikari and Daisuke look at each other before turning their attention back to Ken. Hikari smiles at him warmly. "I'm Hikari, and this is Tailmon." She introduced herself, remembering what Daisuke said earlier about Ken not remembering them.

"It's very nice to you." Ken told her with a smile of his own.

"As interesting as this is," Veemon piped in. "Why don't we all talk about this while we eat?" Daisuke rolled his eyes at his partner as he and Hikari went to set up the picnic area.

* * *

Ken listened to Daisuke as he talks about his other friends. Daisuke talked about Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Taichi, Yamato, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro. They all seemed like interesting humans. Ken took a bit out of his sandwich and wondered why he never heard of these other Chosen. Mama and Papa never talked about them before and neither had the other Olympus XII. He wondered if there was a reason for that.

"Ken?" He glanced at Hikari.

"Yes?"

"Who are your parents? Do you live with them?" She asked.

"Well, my papa is Neptunemon and my mama is Venusmon. We live at the castle with papa and visit mama at her home twice a week when they have meetings. Papa is usually busy during the day, so me and Wormmon play with some of the other digimon, go shell searching, or come here."

"That's interesting. What does your father do?"

"He's the ruler of the sea. He rulers over the digimon in the ocean and makes sure everything is working smoothly in the ocean."

"Don't you spend time with him?" Hikari asked with a worried expression.

"Of course." Ken says with a smile. "He spends time with me after his morning duties. I return home everyday at five and we play till bedtime."

"That's only because Ken-chan keeps him sane." Wormmon said with a chuckle.

"That's not true." Ken said with a pout.

"Of course it is!" Wormmon says as he jumps up and down in excitement. "Everyone drives him crazy and stresses him out. Though that's to be expected since he is the ruler. The only time he is ever happy and not grumpy is where Ken-chan comes home with gifts for him." He smiles. "And then after that Neptunemon spends all this time with us. You should see him when he get all protective. It's a very interesting sight."

"You mean when Minervamon moved the portal above the waterfall and you and papa were screaming all the way down?" Ken asked innocently.

"I didn't scream." Wormmon said as he blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes you did." Ken countered as Daisuke and V-mon burst into laughter. "You were scream while papa was cursing at Minervamon while we were falling down the waterfall." Ken smiled mischievously. "We should do it again. I would be fun!"

Wormmon stiffen at the mentioned of the waterfall. "Or we can look for the pretty shells we saw on the way here." Wormmon said as he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Beside you father was very grumpy today after Minervamon's prank. I'm sure we would need to calm his down when we get back."

Ken pouted at him. "You're no fun." And with that Tailmon and Hikari joined the two boys in the laughter. Wormmon simply sighed at his predicament as his innocent partner pouted at him playfully. He sighed at V-mon continued to laugh. None of this was funny and he was going to enjoy sticky netting everyone.

* * *

He watches Neptunemon's child from afar. Who would have thought that Neptunemon and the other Olympians would degrade themselves to take in a child. A child that had died to stop Daemon and save the Digital World from the World of Darkness. He smirked. The child was innocent. Very, very innocent.

It didn't bother him that an innocent would get hurt in the crossfire. It didn't bother him the the child had nothing to do with his hatred towards the Olympus XII. None of that mattered. All that mattered was their destruction. If he had to capture the child and torture him, he will.

He narrowed his eyes as the child transformed into his human form. The child was very special. He studied the other humans and their pets. _Light, Courage, and Friendship._ He smirked. The Chosen were nothing to him. They were weak and would be deleted if they got in his way.

With a wicked smile, he continued to watch the group. He didn't have a plan to captured the child, yet. He would need to get the child alone, without his little protector.

He was well aware of the Chosen's power. Kindness was very powerful with his connection with Friendship and Courage, as well as being able to release Miracles at will. He was't stupid. But with the Olympus XII shielding the child from evil and the other side world, he wondered if they were losing it. They were dropping their guard and when the time comes, they will fall.


	5. Worries

Neptunemon looked at the viewing globe in the war room. In the globe was a image of his son with two of the Chosen. His child was currently talking about him and Venusmon. He smirked as his son started talking about the little event with the waterfall with Wormmon. Wormmon was trying very hard to look non-cowardly to his partner.

He shook his head in amusement. His child was something else. He looked so happy and fear free. Now if only he can keep it that way.

"Are you spying on the child?" Neptunemon turned to see Apollomon entering the room through a set of doors on the right, which was not connected to the water in the middle of the room.

"I don't know what you're taking about Apollomon." He said, turning his attention back to the laughing children.

"Really?" Apollomon asks in amusement. "He seems to be having fun."

Neptunemon smiled at that. "He sure does." Neptunemon continues to watch his child with a smile. Ken seemed so happy to be with his friends, not that he remembers them. He felt a little sad about that, but not by much. Ken had a miserable life as a human. He was glad that the child was happy, carefree, free of that evil Dark Spore that ruined his life, free of that depression that seemed to hover over him when his brother died, and lastly free of the guilt from his actions as the Kaiser when he was under the influence of the Dark Spore. Neptunemon had grown to love the child deeply and often gets overprotective of his child when things tend to happen at the castle.

His smile dropped slightly as he thought about that damn Titan. Would that abomination go after his child just to get to them? Would he harm his innocent child, who had no knowledge of what was going on? Of course he would! He would do anything to destroy them. It has been like that for centuries.

"Do you think he'll go after Ken?" He finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

Apollomon kept his gaze on the globe. "It's possible. I wouldn't put it pass Titanmon to harm an innocent." Apollomon said as he continued to watch the children as they laugh and talk about their families, without the knowledge that they were being watched. "I advise you to talk to Wormmon about this. He is Ken's partner and should be aware of a possible kidnapping." Neptunemon nodded. He was planning on having a conversation with the rookie digimon later tonight anyway. "In the meantime, we need to try and track down Titanmon. I don't like how his last known whereabouts is where the child tends to play during the day."

Neptunemon narrowed his eyes at that. The Titan could be anywhere and yet he had a bad feeling that his child could be in danger. He seems perfectly safe now, but that doesn't mean that damn Titan wasn't out there. He would have to take precautions to make sure Ken remains safe. He knows Ken would not like to be trapped at home all day. The child gets very fidgety if he stays inside too long. Maybe having an extra escort with him while he does his daily collecting and playing would be best. The only question is who?

Neptunemon watched his child as he talks about the other members of the Olympos XII. Ken was currently talking about Dianamon and how she is best friends with Venusmon and how she is the one who teaches him stuff about the Digital world. Then again, they all teach him different things to keep him educated, since he is a child.

Neptunemon paused for a moment, liking the idea he was forming. With a smile he swam to the door on the left and went in search of his lover.

* * *

Dianamon loved talking to her best friend. It was relaxing to just talk about anything, but work. She smiles as they talk about Ken and his development. Ken was such a sweet, innocent kid. She couldn't imagine the kid once being the evil Kaiser, who was manipulated by the Dark Spore or the hero that helped defeat Millenniummon, BelialVamdemon, and Daemon.

The child has been through so much. He had even died and was now starting his life over. It was sad to know that he had no memories of his previous life and they had to make sure not to talk about it around him, or anything that involves darkness in general. So when Apollomon mentioned that Titanmon was spotted near the child's usual play area, she got worried. They knew they could take care of Titanmon when he decide to show his ugly, digital face, but they feared for the child's safety. It was possible that Titanmon might go after the child in order to hurt them.

She mentally shook that thought away. She couldn't let that happen. The child was innocent and didn't deserve to be a target of a digital psychopath. They had to keep him safe at all cost. Neptunemon and Venusmon might have taken the role of being the child's parents, but they all love Ken. They all saw Ken as their child and raised him as such, ever since he was reborn. They would do anything to protect him from harm.

"Diana? Do you think that Ken could be in danger?" Dianamon sighed as she studied Venusmon's expression.

"Venus you heard Apollomon. Titanmon seems to be around the sector that Ken plays at with Wormmon. It might be just a coincidence-"

"I doubt it." Venusmon interrupted with a sad expression.

"Then he could be in danger. We just have to make sure not to give Titanmon the chance to get to him."

Venusmon looked uneasy. "Maybe we should keep him here. He has a room up here when he visits. I'm sure he wouldn't mind since you, I, and Apollomon all live up here."

"Venus," Dianamon said gently. "You and I both know that Ken is a very independent boy. He doesn't like being cooped up in one place and has a tendency to be very curious. He's like Neptunemon and Wormmon in a way. Besides, if we tell him to not go out, he will think something is wrong and would want to help. I know you don't want that."

Venusmon sighed. "You're right." Dianamon might be right, but this situation still worried her. "But what do we do then. I don't want Ken to be put in danger because of our rivalry with Titanmon. He's just a child and is starting his life all over again. He doesn't deserve to be targeted."

"I know, but what more can we do? Ken likes to be out in the open like his father. Keeping him inside is out of the question. Wormmon is with him and can digivolve if needed. And let's not forget the Chosen. Ken has already came in contact with the Child of Miracles. It's only going to be a matter of time before they all realize that Ken is alive."

"That is true." Venusmon said thoughtfully. "What should we do then? It's not like we can keep him trapped inside until Titanmon is caught. As you said, he won't like that. And I really don't want him getting invoked in our battles."

"Maybe one of us can escort him and make sure that Titan doesn't get near him." Dianamon said thoughtfully.

"I had the same idea." Dianamon smiled behind her mask as Neptunemon swam into the conference room.

"Who you had in mind?" Dianamon asked curiously.

Neptunemon gave her a look that said 'who do you think?'. Her eyes widen as she figured out that he wanted her to watch after the child.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course. Out of all of us, besides Apollomon, you are the most level headed. Besides if you think I'm going to trust Minervamon not to corrupt him, than you are crazy! I don't want my child corrupted by her lies and attempts to teach him how to fight."

"You are such a drama king." Venusmon said with a smile. "She's not that bad." Neptunemon crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his lover in disagreement.

Dianamon couldn't help but laugh. Those two were so cute together. It was no wonder the Will of the Digital World choose them to be the child's parents. Even though they all take part in raising the child.

She smiled softly behind her mask. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on the child for you. The child does enjoy my company anyway." Neptunemon nodded in relief and smiled as well.

"Thank you, Diana. I owe you big for this."

"We own you." Venusmon corrected.

"Don't worry too much about that. We all are family." Venusmon smiled at that.

"A big happy, dysfunctional, family." Venusmon said fondly. "One that will do anything to protect our child."

Neptunemon didn't say anything, but he too thought the same thing. They have been a family from the start, even if he can't stand Minervamon at times. Even with that minor detail they were a family in a way. They may not be a normal human family, but a family none the less.

* * *

Apollomon smiled softly as he glanced at the children. It was only a matter of time before the Chosen found out about Ken being reborn. Technically, the child wasn't human anymore. He was a hybrid; part human, part digimon. He wondered what other abilities the child might have.

The child has amazing healing abilities, he can change between digimon and human forms at will, and is able to read DigiCode without even trying. They didn't even have to teach him, he just knew. He wondered if the child still had some of his skills that he learned from when he was human.

It wasn't really surprising though. This child was special. He is the Bearer of Kindness and only Kindness can release Miracles. It was no wonder why the Will of the Digital World wanted him to be reborn. He was needed to keep the balance and there was also the fact that his life was unfairly cut short.

He sighed softly as he wondered what the future holds for the child. They all cared for the child like their own. He was one of them and kept their family focus and lively. Well, at least it kept Neptunemon from killing Minervamon or anyone that annoyed him, or at least minimized the damage anyway. Raising a child, in a way, gave them a perspective of what they didn't get from not interacting with the rest of the Digimon population.

Apollomon smiled softly as the Chosen of Light asked Ken if he was celebrating Christmas tomorrow with his parents than. Ken looked a bit confused at the question and asked what Christmas was. Apollomon smirked in amusement as the two Chosen gave Ken shocked looks. Apollomon was just as curious on what this human holiday was. They never really celebrated any of those human holidays. The only time they celebrated was when it was Ken's birthday, the day he was reborn, or the anniversary of their victory.

Apollomon listened in interest as the two Chosen told the child what Christmas was and what they do. Ken seemed interested as well and was curious if Neptunemon and Venusmon were interested in this holiday. Apollomon smirked as an idea came to mind. This Christmas sounds very interesting and would give them an excuse to keep the child in the castle and the rest of them at that. With a smile Apollomon left to find his fellow olympians and tell them about this holiday.


	6. Christmas Plan

When Ken returned he was surprised to see all the adults together, conversing about something. It wasn't unusual for them to be together for a meeting or talking casually, but this didn't sound like a normal conversation. They seemed to be tense about the disagreement.

"I'm telling you the child will love it!" Dianamon yelled.

"We don't know the first thing about this!" Neptunemon interjected.

"I kind of like the idea," Bacchusmon commented as he drank some strange green liquid. Ken scrunched his nose at that. He could smell the the awful liquid from entryway.

"Agreed," Ceresmon concurred.

"I think it's a great idea," Junomon said thoughtfully. She turned to her lover. "What you think Jupitermon?"

"It sounds interesting," Jupitermon told his lover. "I am curious about this human custom. I could be fun."

"I don't know," Marsmon said was he stretched in his seat. "Isn't this Christmas tomorrow? Not a lot of time."

"You do have a point," Mercurymon said as he inspected his sword. "But it is for the child afterall."

"We can pull it off," Minervamon boasted. "I'm sure we can decorate this place and make it look like Christmas by the end of the day."

Ken raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Why were they talking about Christmas? "Mama? Papa? What going on?"

His parents, as well as the other digimon, jumped at the sound of his voice. His mother turned to where he was standing with Wormmon.

"Ken, dear, how was your picnic?"

"Great!" Ken walked towards his mother and sat at the chair next to her. "Daisuke brought this other Chosen, Hikari, and a Tailmon."

"Oh?" his mother said with a warm smile. "What did you three do?"

Ken began to tell his mother of all the things Daisuke and Hikari brought. He talked about the sandwiches and the strange drinks called soda and the strange sweet bun. His mother nodded and hummed as he talked and talked. Ken then talked about the conversations they had. Ken had to pause to breathe before continuing his tale of what they talked about. As he talked he didn't notice the amused smiles on the other Mega Digimon. He also didn't see the look that Apollomon gave his father. Nor did he see the glare his father countered in return.

"We then talked about this holiday called Christmas!"

"Oh, really?" his mother replied with a smile. "What a coincidence? We were just talking about having a Christmas Party. Right, Neptunemon?"

Ken's eyes lit up in excitement. His mother and some of the other adults smirked as he looked at his father expectantly. "Really Papa?"

Neptunemon groaned as he saw his son's innocent eyes staring at him. He could easily say no. But then Ken would be unhappy. He would pout and ask why he could have one. That would only remind him of the neglect and pain his child experienced his previous life. He had promised to protect him from being hurt again, to make sure his new life was peaceful and more pleasantful than his previous life.

Neptunemon couldn't say no to his son. Who was he to deny his child the experience of having a Christmas party with his family? He swore to himself to make his child happy and to keep him that way, even at his own inconveniences.

He nodded with a reassuring smile. "Of course, son. Anything you want."

"Can we invite Daisuke and Veemon?" Ken asked with a soft smile. Neptunemon opened him mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say? Ken had no memories of his previous life. Neptunemon didn't want to to put Ken in danger by having him interact with the Chosen. God knows how often trouble finds them.

"I think it's a lovely idea," Venusmon interjected with a smile. Neptunemon looked at her in exasperation. He wasn't going to win this one. He just knew it. "It would be so nice for you to spend time with children your age. Venusmon stressed the last part, making Neptunemon groan.

"And I bet you are getting sick of us boring adults," Mercurymon added with his smile. Neptunemon did at the smirking wolf man.

Ken smiled at the idea of inviting his friend to the Christmas Party, but then looked at them in confusion after Mercurymon's comment. "Boring? You're not boring. Why would I think that?"

Neptunemon smiled warmly at his child. His child truly loved them. He looked at his lover and noticed that she too was smiling. Venusmon laughed softly and kissed Ken's cheek. "It's nothing sweetie. Why don't you and Wormmon go to the pool? Me and your father will follow you shortly."

"Okay!" Neptunemon watched as Ken and Wormmon left the meeting room. When Ken was out of earshot he glared at the others.

"That was a dirty trick!" he growled. "Using my own son against to agree with his stupid party!"

Dianamon rolled her eyes at him. "Neptunemon, we all know you can't say no to Ken. You want to give him the perfect life."

He growled. "Have any of you considered the possibility of the dangers of him interacting with those humans! They are magnets to evil digimon!"

"So are we," Apollomon told them. "Or did you forget of our enemies?"

"Besides," Venusmon said before he could answer Apollomon. "I see no harm in having a little fun. I think it would be a good family bonding. Isn't that what Christmas all about?"

Neptunemon remained silent. Venusmon had a point. Neptunemon sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if any harm comes to our son I am holding you responsible!" Neptunemon glared at Apollomon, who smirked in response.

"Of course," Apollomon replied with a smile. "I assure you that the child will be perfectly safe. Now, who wants to what for the party?"

* * *

Titanmon grinned as he listened in on his enemies. The child was unaware that the shell he picked up was a listening device and tracker. He listened in on the conversation with amusement as his enemies managed to get the sea god to agree with his party.

They were so focused on the child. That was their downfall. It's a shame he was going to crash this party and make Neptunemon's fears come to light. He grinned as he eyed the location of the Olympos XII location. He was going to enjoy destroying them. And what better way than to divide them over one child.

Titanmon laughed as he formulated his plan. _Yes, the child is the key to their destruction._


End file.
